yennyfandomcom-20200213-history
YENNY Wiki
Welcome to the YENNY Wiki Reading Comics in English. Reading comics in the classroom As established by Baker (2011) comics have been shown as an effective tool in increasing literacy and language acquisition, through research. Even though comics have low rea ding level, they can cover different topics with high interest. For these reasons, comics can be an excellent addition to any classroom or library collection. Taking into account this affirmation we can say that the use of comics in the English class will be an extraordinary instrument to engage students in reading. This statement is confirmed by McVicker (2007) who declared that to make teaching different comics are a tool to be used in classrooms. In addition, the author noted that “Comics’ strips as a text structure provide the perfect vehicle for teaching children reading strategies using visual literacy abilities” (p. 85). Similarly, Derrick (2008) claimed that comics can be used in ESL and EFL classrooms to encourage students to read. Also, there are plenty of activities that can engage students into the reading. To conclude, the author maintained that one of the ways in which teachers can increase the amount of time students read is by using comics especially in a second language classroom. 'The importance of comics' Baker (2011) mentioned that “With their bright colors and familiar characters, comics are more appealing than traditional text. The comic represents something different and exciting without sacrificing plot, vocabulary, and other important components of reading comprehension” (p.4). For these reasons, the role of the comics is essential in ELL´S acquisition of literacy. : In addition, Baker (2011) pointed out that comics have familiar characters with visual attractiveness, and less text. Beyond their look at first sight, he states that comics can increase literacy and language acquisition. Similarly, Derrick (2008) mentioned that through reading comics students develop visual literacy that consists of recognizing specific symbols to decode their meaning. Comics are a tool to motivate students to read. According to the assertions already mentioned, we strongly believe that through using comics we can motivate our students to read. In order to confirm this belief, we will show what some experts have claimed. First of all, Krashen (1993) established that inspiring a love for reading is th e main purpose, to motivate young readers. Consequently, they become recreational readers, empowering them to expand their vocabulary knowledge and engaging their imagination. And the most important point he made is that comics are considered light reading material that can be enjoyable for ELL students. Based on that, the author gave a simple solution to motivate students to read. It basically consists of two aspects; providing plenty of interesting and comprehensible reading material, and time for them to read. Yang (2003) contended that comics have five strengths: motivating, visual, permanent, intermediary, and popular. They can be used almost in any subject and any level. All in all, the author concluded that many innovative teachers have already implemented comics with much success. They mentioned that the asset of comics as an educational tool is their power to motivate students. Besides , Marianthi, & Boloudakis ( n.d.) noted that not only have comics clear value as an innovative tool for future teachi ng, but they also provide valuable starting points for student-teacher professional development. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse